The end of everything
by Moonofthedarknight
Summary: Bloom thinks about what happened in the past... What has happened? Why did it turn that way?
1. The start

**The beginning**

I'm thinking about life. I noticed how quick a life can end. In a matter of time, it can all be gone. I might not live anymore once you read this, still if I don't, someone will tell you the truth. So I will tell you the start of everything, I entrust it to you. This is a story about my past and the past with my friends. My beloved friends who were always there for me, until everything changed…

My name is Bloom. I'm the princess of Domino, a planet which got destroyed long ago. I'm also the keeper of the dragonfire, a burning source. I was adopted and lived on Earth. I'm stubborn, but there for my friends. I didn't know about my powers until I met Stella. Stella… She was always there for me. No matter in what kind of trouble we were in, she stood by my side and I did the same. We were close friends. Always together. She never studied and sometimes it made me wonder how she even moved on to the next year. She was too busy with her clothes and looks. Whenever we wanted some beauty tips, Stella was the person we needed. I went to Alfea, a school for fairies. You guessed it right. I'm a fairy, a real one.

Later we met Musa. She always made me laugh. Even though she was a kind of a loner, she was a true friend. She always listened to music. It was her passion and her life. She never talked about how she felt, but we knew it anyway. The rebel of our group.

Tecna, the smartest of us. She always tried to cheer us up with her jokes, but they weren't funny. Still we were happy that she was there. She cared for us though she seemed cold at times. When she explained things, Stella always used to give her a strange look. She was quiet and always thinking. Rationally or irrationally. HAHA! Now I'm talking like she would.

My roommate, Flora, she was awesome. Her room was like a jungle, but it smelled nice. I still remember our little night talks. We talked about our problems, our boyfriends, about school… She was sweet and innocent, but still a fighter when we needed her. She always gave us a special feeling.

The first year on Alfea was magically. I had a lot to learn since I grew up at Earth. It was all new for me. Magical creatures, magical powers, just everything. As it looked beautiful and nice, there was also a dark side of all of this. Three witches were searching for something. They were called 'the Trix'. Those witches only wanted a special source which would make them invincible. A source so powerful to rule the feared army of darkness. We fought many battles, but in the end they won. That was what Daphne, my older sister, tried to tell me in my dreams. I had the dragonfire. The source they needed! It was deep inside of me. After I ran away from Alfea they followed me and took it. The power I had to protect. I returned and together with the others we went to Domino. We thought we could find something there. Instead I found out what happened. My real parents were still alive. I had to find them. The ancient witches, family of the Trix, had done something to them. I knew back then my purpose was to stop the Trix and find my parents. We won the great battle which took all of our strength to win…

After a great summer vacation (a well deserved one!) we went back to Alfea for our second year. Everything seemed great. The Trix were locked up. The day started with preparing the reopening of the school. Everything would be perfect. But at the end a girl stumbled to us. She was exhausted and hurt. We helped her up and got to know that her name Layla was. She became a member of our group, the Winx club. She likes to sport and dance. We found out that a new bad enemy had risen. Lord Darkar, master of the under realm. His goal was to get the four pieces of the codex to open the realex and have ultimate powers. He freed the Trix to help him. After many we lost many battles they managed to get the codex parts which were hidden in the three schools of Magix and the pixie village. Even though he had them, Darkar still couldn't open the portal. He needed the dragonfire. He implanted darkness in my body and before I knew it myself I turned into shadow Bloom and attacked my own friends. Darkar even kidnapped me to use my powers for his purpose. But Sky, my dearest love, saved me before I could even release the darkness. Sky… the love of my life. My heart will always belong to him. No matter what. We've been through so much. Thanks to him I could carry on and keep on fighting. My beloved one.

After that things weren't over yet. The Trix were sent to the omega dimension a horrible place. They broke free and not only that. They also freed a man. His name was Valtor. He was trapped there for many, long years. He escaped and attacked Andros. Slightly he started to attack other planets and take over their magic so he could get stronger and stronger. What I didn't know, was that he had a special bond with me. He was the one who fought with my parents before they disappeared. He was the key to everything. After many battles he told me the truth. And luckily they were still alive! I was trilled. Together the Winx club fought against him, with the help of the water stars. We had freed the universe from evil. I'm sorry if things aren't clear, but I won't tell every detail of my life. All I can say for sure that the Winx won. Yet, I didn't have my parents back, so I continued my search. I did find them after a long battle. I was relieved and glad. Dreams can come true, as long as you believe in them. That's what I want to tell you. I even married Sky. Our love bound us together. We were meant for each other, I knew that for sure… Things only didn't go as it should be.

As I'm remembering this, I'm looking at my arm. There's a small cut in it. A scar that'll be forever in my skin. She had caused it. One of my friends I thought she was my friend. It turned out she wasn't. She was the source of the pain and sorrow. You must be wondering who. It was the last member of our crowd. Layla. I would hate her later on. Why? After everything turned out fine, she started to act strange. I didn't see through her plans until it was too late. I remember how she looked. Her eyes. They showed hate. A burning anger. No idea what has caused it. It started some time ago. We heard a scream and went looking. It came from Musa and Tecna's room since they shared one. I will spare you the horrible details. We saw Musa laying on the ground. A red liquid spread around it. She laid there lifeless. Not breathing anymore. Layla was there too. Her face showing nothing but madness. She was grinning, smirking. We could only open our mouths and stare at the scene. As I'm writing this, I can still see the cruel happenings rushing through my mind. It's something I will never be able to forget. She had killed Musa. Nevertheless she also brutally killed Tecna and Flora. I was astonished same goes for Stella. We saw the blood. Flowing. Then she killed Stella after an argument. I don't want to tell it. It's too painful. When she attacked me I had the chance to fight back. She ran away smirking, telling me she had something special for me. She told me to meet her at the Roccaluce lake. I will have to leave soon. I must win this fight. Not only for me, but for my friends. Musa, fairy of the music. Tecna, fairy of the technology. Flora, fairy of the nature. Stella, fairy of the sun and the moon. They are gone, but not forgotten. Forever in my heart. I must go now. I need to face the destiny that is written my fate. I won't forget what I'm fighting for. I won't. Goodbye…


	2. The end

**The end**

I defeated Layla. Yet, this won't bring my friends back nor the love of my life. When I arrived she completely destroyed my life. She had killed Sky too… I feel bad. I feel alone, sad. I would want to cry, but the tears won't come. I would want to scream, but my voice is gone. Why did it turn out that way? How can this be so cruel? I fought for them, I won, but still. This scent of loneliness it too much. I can't handle this. I don't want this. I never wanted this. My heart is frozen. I can feel nothing but pain. My body is numb. Things will never be the same again. My colours have already faded away. My light is gone. Still I won't suffer anymore. This world has brought me too far. This is the line. I'm coming Sky. I will go to a better place now. Together with all my beloved ones. Together with everyone I loved. I'm sorry Oritel and Miriam. Mum and dad. You will lose me again, but I'm sure we will meet again. Goodbye to all. I hope nobody will ever have to undergo the same pain like me. I hope for you it will end different like my story did. This means for me… the end of everything…

* * *

For those who read the first chapter 19/01/08 , please reread it cuz i changed things if you haven't read it that day, then you don't have any worries thx for reading! 


End file.
